happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Out of Flight, Out of Mind
'Out of Flight, Out of Mind '''is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Cloudy Featuring * Pierce * Cornelius * Handy * Giggles * Josh * John * Pauline * Blizzard * Tussles * Petunia * Flaky Appearing * Nutty * Monae * Jumpers * Lumpy * Sniffles Plot Cloudy is seen with Jumpers laying on a field admiring clouds. Cloudy is so into it, she tries to grab one but can't and sighs. Jumpers, noticing how sad her friend is, suggest she try flying so that she can be with clouds. Cloudy loves the idea and runs off, leaving Jumpers alone. Later, we see Cloudy in her flying test. As she is flying, she gets distracted and flies in loop-de-loops and zig-zags and all the sorts. When she is done, however, her instructor, Lumpy, gives her an A+. Happy with this grade, she sees an ad for a pilot and rushes off to the airport. Later we see a full airport as a plane loads on. Cloudy rushes on, knocking Monae off and causing her to crack her head open. We see the pilot, Sniffles, is in distress when Cloudy rushes in and wants the job. Sniffles, at first, is skeptical, but then she shows him her flying test grade. Thinking she is qualified, Sniffles gives her the job and walks off the airplane. As the passengers load in, we see Blizzard has a some what large snowboard that keeps hitting everyone in the head. Angered by this, Pierce breaks the snowboard in half and puts in the luggage containers. Blizzard grumbles and sits down. Giggles tells everyone the buckle up as Cloudy tries to figure out what button will start the plane. She picks the right one and starts driving on the run way, running over Monae. The plane takes off shakily causing everyone in the plane to shake. This causes Cornelius to spill juice on himself. Grumbling, he walks to the bathroom and locks the door. As the plane is in the sky, Cloudy admires all the wonderful clouds. She notices an exceptionally pretty one and flies to it. Cornelius, meanwhile is cleaning himself off when the plane tilts, causing him to fall tail first onto the toilet and hit the flush button. Cornelius screams in pain as his tail is being sucked down the toilet. When it finally is ripped off, it also pulls out all of Cornelius' internal organs and eventually. he is sucked out of the plane. Cloudy leans to another cloud, which causes the door to fly open. Giggles screams as the food cart hits her, bisecting her. The luggage doors open causing a briefcase to fly out. Nutty, on the ground, is sitting as a lollipop hits his head. As more candy falls down, he is overjoyed, until the briefcase lands on his head and closes, decapitating him. The two halves of Blizzard's skate board hit Pierce, bisecting him as well. Cloudy leans to another cloud, but accidentally flies into a storm cloud. The turbulence causes John to splatter on the roof of the plane. It also causes half of the plane to break off, sucking out Handy, who can't hold on to anything. Another briefcase opens, this time filled with Josh's art supplies. Several paintbrushes hit Josh repeatedly, until his dead body flies out the plane. A canvas smashes into Pauline, causing her to fly out as well. Cloudy sees the runway in sight and lands the plane. Tussles, who is holding one the the end of the plane, is skinned alive by the friction. Sniffles is shocked at how half the plane is missing. As the remaining passengers walk off, frightened, Sniffles walks up and starts yelling at Cloudy. But she doesn't listen as she has, somehow, gotten a piece of a cloud and is hugging it. Moral ''"Don't Wing It." Deaths # Monae either cracks her head open or is run over by the plane. # Cornelius' internal organs are sucked out his body. # Giggles is bisected by the food cart. # Nutty's head is crushed by a briefcase. # Pierce is bisected by the two halves of Blizzard's skate board. # John splatters on the roof of the plane. # Handy falls to his demise. # Josh is impaled by several paintbrushes. # A canvas smashes into Pauline. # Tussles is skinned alive. Trivia * This episode draws parallels to the canon episode Wingin' It. Both involved a plane and Sniffles, Giggles, Flaky, and Petunia were in both episodes. Giggles also dies in almost the exact same way Sniffles did in that episode. The moral also may come from the title of the episode. * Cloudy directly killed almost everyone in this episode and Sniffles and Lumpy indirectly. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 62 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images